Fairy Tail: The Ongoing Legacy
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: The legacy of Fairy Tail lives on in these next generation characters. Igneous and Antlia Dragneel, Uriel Fullbuster, Metallica Redfox, and many more. New enemies and new adventures. Each chapter is like an episode.


Fairy Tail: The Ongoing Legacy

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters, but I do own my original characters. Thank you.

Fairy Tail: The Ongoing Legacy  
Team Celestial-storm

"Alright, do you have the job request? Do you have your train tickets? Do you have your-"

"Don't worry mom. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage." The young boy's olive eyes gleamed with determination as he held his clenched fist in front of his face.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to worry." The older woman said as she straitened his blonde-pink hair. "It's gonna be your first mission alone without your father or I."

The boy smiled reassuringly at his mother. "I'll be ok, and I won't be alone I'll have Uriel with me." He jabbed his thumb behind him where his navy haired friend was surely having the same conversation with her parents.

"Ok, ok I'll calm down. Just be careful ok." The boy nodded hid head vigorously. Then he was almost tackled by a figure with features not unlike his own.

"You'll bring me back something won't you brother?" His little sister looked up at him with her innocent green-hazel eyes. And with those spiky pigtails. Oh, she was too cute.

"Of course Antlia, you can count on your big brother." He ruffled her hair causing her to giggle.

"Ready to go Iggy?" Uriel had finished her conversation with her parents and had wrapped herself around his arm.

"Hey rock-head!" A thick book collided with the back of his skull. Iggy glared at the older girl who had thrown it from her position on her stomach in the middle of the guild-hall floor. "Don't die you two. And don't get into any stupid trouble. You make sure of that Rainbow."

"Yeah!" Uriel smiled at her while Iggy held his glare.

The two new mages had just turned thirteen and were ready to go on their first mission together like the book throwing jerk before them. They waved and said their goodbyes to their guild mates and the master had wished them luck.

With that they bravely walked out of the guild and started on their job.

"Don't worry Luce." A large man wrapped his arm around his wife. "He'll be ok, he's your child."

"That's why I'm worrying. He's your child too Natsu."

"Oh." His face contorted thinking of all the destruction his son would cause if his fighting style was anything like his father's. Everyone in the guild let out a collected sigh.

The two teens eagerly ran down to the Magnolia train station and boarded their train. They had been lucky and found an empty cabin. It would be helpful since Iggy suffered from motion sickness like other members of the guild, but not as severely. They didn't want to disturb any other passengers.

As Iggy laid his head down she took the time to look over the job request. It had been issued by an old woman in the next town over. The farming family needed help getting water to their crops. It was a perfect and simple a task for the two, with an average pay.

When the train arrived at the station Iggy rushed out and fell to the ground. He repeatedly kissed the earth. Uriel held her hand to her face at her partners silliness.

Sadly Iggy's happiness was short lived. The two still had to walk most of the way to the farm house.

After about an hour trek Uriel and Iggy had reached their destination. When they knocked the door was answered by an elderly woman.

"Hello, we're the Fairy Tail mages who have come to do the job that was requested." Uriel held up the request sheet for the woman to see.

"Let me see your guild marks."

Uriel pointed to her tattoo that matched her hair color. It was in a rather obvious place, in the middle of her chest. Iggy had to turn around and pull down the back of his shirt to show the old lady his red tattoo on the back of his neck.

"Alright, now go out to the field. The river is just a bit aways from there." With that the woman had shooed them off.

They found both the field and the river easily, but getting water to the field was a different matter. Uriel had suggested a number of plans before they compromised on one.

"Open gate of the Maiden: summon Virgo!"

"What do you wish for me to do prince?" There was Virgo in her normal maid outfit ready for anything Iggy could throw at her.

"Virgo could you dig some canals through this field and to the river." The spirit didn't even answer, but got strait to work. In a matter of minuets all the trenches were dug.

"Do you need anything else prince? Do you wish to punish me?"

"No, no that's fine you can go back now. Thank you Virgo." In a flash of light the stellar spirit ad vanished back to the celestial kingdom.

"Alright! My turn now!" Uriel was standing in front of the river in position.

"Weather Magic: Rain Down!" It started to slowly drizzle, but soon enough the river was flooded and pooling into the canals in the field, being absorbed by the parched land.

Uriel and Iggy smiled at each other. Their first mission was a success!

~~Time Skip~~

This particular mission was a bit tricky for the pair of mages. Sure it had started out fine, but one hail storm and a few busted walls, not so good.

They ran through the streets after their target. It was the last member of a small gang they were assigned to take down.

The first three were easy, just chuck a hunk of ice at them and their out cold, literally. They could have been home already, but no this last guy just had to use his magic to deflect the hail. So it was now Iggy's turn.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

The giant ox-man appeared with his massive battle ax at the ready. He charged at the gang man swinging his weapon. The guy didn't even stand a chance against the bull. One hit and he was down.

"Thanks Taurus."

"It was no problem. Anyone who threatens Lucy-san's son has to deal with me." The spirit said striking a triumphant pose.

"Ok, now that we've dealt with those goons, what are we going to do about all this damage. Hmmm Igneous?" Uriel raised her eyebrow skeptically. Iggy sighed. Sadly he had received the terrible trait of destroying almost everything he touched.

"Just once I wish we could receive the full reward."

"Team Celestial-storm has returned!" Iggy kicked the guild doors in with his foot. He took a few steps into the guild with his hands behind his head, eyes closed before painfully tripping over a large body on the floor.

"Damn, your back. I was enjoying the peace." Iggy scowled at the violent bookworm he had stumbled upon. Now this is an everyday sort of thing for the Celestial Spirit Mage, he trips over the older girl often. Sometimes twice a day, she just has to lay on her stomach in the middle of the floor.

"Nice seeing you too." Iggy quickly climbed off the ground and walked to the table his and Uriel's families occupied.

"Here ya go mom." He held out the ring with the gate keys attached. "I only used Taurus."

"Did you bring me something?" Antlia latched herself around Iggy's middle and looked up at him expectedly.

"Of course I did. Here." He pulled a small jagged rock out of his pocket. "A piece of a broken wall." It wasn't much, but Antlia takes and cherishes any of the souvenirs Iggy brings for her.

"Heeeheee. The rock-heads given' out rocks. How funny." Laughed the girl from the floor. Iggy glared daggers at her, but her calm gaze ate them up. Never the less he continued starring her down.

"Shut up four-eyes." Iggy countered. The girl bristled then took her black rim glasses and gentle placed them on her closed book. She stalked over to Iggy. She was taller than him, but not by much.

"What did you call me, you pebble?"

"I called you a four-eyes bookworm."

"You wanna go rocky?"

"Yeah, let's see what you got beast."

In a blink of an eye the long haired girl had Iggy on the floor, uncomfortably on top of her piles of books in a choke hold.

"Metallica." The girl's mother said warningly over her red gale force reading glasses.

"Come on Shrimp, let the girl have some fun." Said the large male across from her.

"Reading is fun."

"Reading is for losers."

"Gajeel!" An encyclopedia sized book whacked him in the back of the head. Both his wife and daughter glared at him angrily. He gulped and quickly apologized. Gajeel could deal with Levy's death stare, he was still alive wasn't he. But combined with Metallica's, oh he had some scary women in his life.

"Metallica Belle let go of Igneous now." Metallica sighed as she stood up off Iggy and reluctantly let him go. He quickly rushed to his spot by Uriel.

The two families had lunch together and the mothers asked their children about their job while the fathers silently stared each other down. Uriel started a small conversation with Antlia while both her and Iggy's moms continued to bombard him with questions.

"Iggy, we're going on a group mission tomorrow. The Fullbusters and us and I would like if you-"

"What!" Both men stood from the table.

"I never agreed to go on a mission with the ice princess! How could you Lucy, I thought you loved me!"

"Juvia, you know I can't stand this pyro maniac! Curse you rain woman."

As Lucy and Juvia with the help of Happy tried to calm down their respective husbands their children along with the rest of the guild just rolled their eyes.

"And they yell at us for fighting." Iggy whispered to Uriel and Antlia. The two girls giggled.

That much is to be expected from Fairy Tail. Everyone treats each other as family and sometimes families fight. But that is what balances the legendary guild.

To be continued in Fairy Tail: The Ongoing Legacy  
A Family Outing


End file.
